Saved from Deception
by Must Write Tart
Summary: Stephanie has been married for just over a month when it begins. Who will notice? Who will help her? Can she be saved? Eventual Babe! (AU!) [Rangeman Trenton doesn't exist yet; this will take place in Miami.]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaack! Did you really miss me? LOL. Thank you to those of you who sent me a message and asked when I'd be back with a new story... here you go! I hope you'll enjoy this story. While it won't start out this way, it WILL be a BABE! For now, I'll only be posting on Wednesday's (think of it as Babe's Hump Day!).**

**A huge Thank you to Amy for all your work and help with this story. I am very thankful for you working with me again! **

**To all my East Coast readers, I hope you are all safe and sound with very little damage! Now, on to the story!**

Ranger stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor dressed in black dress pants, a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up his forearms, and a diamond stud in his ear. His damp hair pulled back in a ponytail as he'd just stepped from the shower after a workout in the gym.

Walking down the hall towards his office, he bellowed, "Tank, my office."

Tank popped out of his office and fell in step behind his boss and long time friend. Walking into Ranger's office, Tank shut the door and took a seat on the leather couch. "What's up?"

Tossing a file across his desk, Ranger motioned to it, "Have an interview in ten. I want you in there."

"Why are you interviewing? I thought we were fully staffed," Tank told him as he picked up the file.

"We were."

"Were?" asked Tank perplexed.

"Ray is leaving. Gave his two-week notice last week while you were on vacation. Said he's moving back home, where ever the fuck that is."

Tank opened the file and skimmed the cover. Sergeant Major Jeremiah Berwyn, 34, Marine from Newark. "Damn," he swore, "He's got medals and awards coming out his ass. How come he's not still in?"

"No idea. Did a BGC on him, nothing came up suspicious. My guess is he got tired of all the crap and realized he isn't as young as he once was."

Tank nodded; he knew all too well when that feeling hit, it was time to get out while you still had a life. "So, if he checks out during the interview, he's hired?"

Ranger nodded as his phone rang. "Yo."

"Sergeant Major Berwyn is here for an interview," came Woody's southern drawl across the phone.

"Send him up to five. I'll meet him at the elevator." Ranger grabbed the files and nodded to Tank.

The elevator door opened to reveal a six-foot four-inch man who weighed around one hundred ninety pounds with muscles upon muscles. His brown hair was in a standard buzz cut and his face clean-shaven.

Ranger extended his hand, "Sergeant Major Berwyn?" The man nodded. "I'm Ranger Manoso, thank you for coming in."

Jeremiah stepped from the elevator and shook his hand. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Ranger and Tank turned toward the conference room, "Follow us." Jeremiah followed them to the conference room, passing a few other men on the way. He could tell most of the men had some sort of military background; just from the way they carried themselves.

Taking a seat in the conference room, Jeremiah looked around. Tank offered his hand, "Name's Tank. I'm Ranger's right hand man. I'll be helping conduct the interview. Would you care for a bottle of water?"

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremiah replied reaching for the water.

Ranger and Tank took their seats as Ranger began the interview. "Sergeant Major Berwyn," he began.

"Please, just call me Bull," Jeremiah told them.

Ranger nodded, "Okay, Bull. Can you tell me how you ended up in Miami and not back in Newark?"

Bull sat forward, "Well, my wife wanted to start our marriage without the interference of either family. I'm from Newark and Silky is from Trenton; we wanted somewhere far away from the meddling parents."

"Silky?" questioned Ranger.

"My wife," was Bull's only response.

"Okay," Tank jumped in, "in looking over your resume, you have excellent qualifications. One question, why do you want to be part of RangeMan?"

Bull sat back and thought his answer through before he spoke, "Not a lot of people have the patience to deal with a soldier just returning from abroad. I've been back for a month, put in a bunch of applications and no one has even called to give me an interview. You are the first ones."

Looking around, Bull decided to come clean, "I want a job, and I'll take any job I can find. However, when I came here to fill out the application and turn in my resume, I felt… a connection here. Like everyone here has been where I've been, done what I've done, seen what I've seen. And I feel like here, I won't be judged on my past."

Ranger looked at Tank who nodded. Standing and extending his hand, Ranger looked at Bull, "Welcome to RangeMan."

Bull stood up and shook Ranger's hand, "Thank you, Sir."

"None of the Sir shit here. Here we are all the same. The only thing you need to remember at all times is I am the boss. Tank here will get you started on your new-hire packet; get your badge, phone, and other items."

Tank walked out the door after he was sure Bull was going to follow him. Walking down the hall, Tank hollered, "Line up!" One by one, the men filed out of their cubicles and stood at attention in the hall. "Listen up, this here is Bull. Today is his first day. Beginning tomorrow, he will be teaming up with each of you for a little bit to see what you do and where he finds his niche. Problems?"

Everyone one replied, "No problems." Tank looked up and down the row, "This is Bobby, our medic; Lester, our clown; Hal, Cal, Junior, Binkie, Zip, Zero, Hector, Bret, Ram, and you met Woody downstairs when you arrived. This is the largest portion of the men."

Bull nodded at them all and continued to follow Tank to his office. "Is everyone from the military?"

"Most, not all," answered Tank as he handed a pile of papers to Bull. "Have a seat and start filling them out while I get you in the system."

Once Bull had all the paperwork filled out, Tank handed him a phone and badge, "The badge will get you in the building from the garage and access to the elevator. It will also get you into the gun range and gym."

"You have your own gun range and gym here?" Bull asked with a smile.

"We do. I'll show you to them in a moment. As for the phone, everyone's number is already programmed in; feel free to add any numbers you want. You can give the number to your wife so she can get a hold of you." Bull nodded. "Any questions?"

"Not at this time, Sir."

"You'll need to cut the Sir crap or the guys will give you shit. It's not that we don't all appreciate the respect, but we are all of different backgrounds and we'll have a war on our hands as to whom the higher rank is. In this place, the highest rank is Ranger; he's our CO here."

"Understood," Bull told him.

Tank took Bull down to the basement and to a steel door. Swiping his badge, he looked back, "This is our gun range. You'll be required to log three hours a week in here. Tomorrow, you'll qualify to carry. Once you pass, then you'll be registered with a piece. By chance have a permit to carry?"

"I have a permit to carry multiple types of weapons," Bull responded but not giving away any more information.

Tank showed Bull the gym and explained the exercise requirements, before moving onto show him the rest of the complex. He told him when to report in the morning, and then showed him where he could park his vehicle. Knowing there was nothing left to do, Tank let Bull go home for the rest of the day.

OOO

Bull pulled into his driveway and smiled when he saw Silky's car in the garage. She was bending over into the trunk when he walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Ahh, shit, Jer. Don't scare me like that," she scolded him as she turned around in his embrace and gave him a welcome home kiss.

"Sorry, Silky. I didn't mean to startle you, but you looked so damn fine bending over like that. You're lucky the garage door was open, or I'd have my dick buried in you right now."

Silky bit his bottom lip, "Don't tease me," she smiled.

Bull slapped Silky on her ass before he grabbed the rest of the grocery bags, "What are we fixing for dinner?"

She shut the trunk and followed him into the house. "I have stuff for stuffed mushrooms or we can have steaks on the grill. Your call," she told him as she began putting groceries away.

Bull looked at his wife, "I got a job today."

"Oh Jer, that's wonderful news," she cheered as she walked around the island to give him a hug.

Taking her in his arms, Bull picked her up and sat her on the countertop. His hands easily slipped under her shirt and he began massaging her nipples through her bra. Her teeth raked across his pulse point on his neck and he growled, squeezing her breast.

Lowering his head, he sucked where her neck met her shoulder and he heard her whimper. He knew he'd found the spot when her hands began working to get his sweater off. His hands went to her jeans and popped the button. Lifting her up in his right arm, he used his left to push her pants out of the way. As he sat her bare ass on the edge of the counter, her hands found his snap and zipper and her legs pushed his pants down to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself filled with her husband's cock. He pulled out and rammed back in with such force, that she was sure she'd fly over the counter to the other side, but his hands had a steady grip on her body; she wasn't going anywhere.

Silky wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Walking over to the wall, he positioned her body so he could use his hands for other means. Slamming himself into her over and over, he knew she was about to come. He could hear her moans get louder, he could feel her insides get wetter, and her muscles began to convulse around his cock.

"Are you ready baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, please. Let me come, Jer. Let me come all over you, please," she whimpered.

Bull reached down and squeezed her clit between his finger and thumb. He felt her body convulse in his arms as her heat spilled all around him. He held on as long as he could, but when she screamed his name, he lost all control and spilled his seed inside her.

Sliding down to the floor, he held his wife in his lap while their breathing calmed down. Looking up at him, she blushed when she felt him twitch inside, "That was amazing," she whispered, "Thank you."

Tucking a strand of her long brown curly hair behind her ear, he looked into her blue eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Silky."

OOO

After dinner was done, dishes were cleared, and the kitchen was cleaned up, Bull reached for his wife's hand. "Come, let's go sit in the hot tub for a little bit."

Never one to resist the hot tub, she nodded, and followed her husband. Settling down between his legs, she rested her head back on his chest and played with his wedding ring. "Can you believe we did it? We really got married?"

"I always knew we would someday. You've been mine since the day I met you on leave all those years ago. I told you that day you were it for me."

She smiled at the memory, "Yeah, I thought for sure you'd go off to save the world and come back either with a wife and child, or you'd come back changed. I never expected you to come back and still want me."

"No one else would ever put up with me the way you do. No one else would ever call me on my shit the way you do. You are the best person out there for me," he told her and he began massaging her shoulders.

Leaning her head to the side, she looked up at her husband, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

With a gleam in his eye, he nodded, "Yes, but I'm not ready for sleep yet. I'm still a little hungry." Bull stepped from the hot tub and grabbed a towel. Helping his wife out, he wrapped her in the towel and began to dry her off. Once he was satisfied she was relatively dry, he grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his already drying body. Picking her up, he carried his wife through their house, down the hall, and into their bedroom where he made love to her one more time before sleep took them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Hump Day Babes! Look what's here ;) Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites that have already happened. I really appreciate it. I tried to respond to every review, however, if I missed you somehow, I'm very sorry. **

**A huge Thank you to Amy for all your work and help with this story. I am very thankful for you working with me again! **

As Bull stepped from the shower, his wife turned and watched him dry off, mesmerized by every move his body made. Slipping from the covers, she padded to the bathroom and stood, naked, in the doorway.

Bull looked up and smiled, "Silky, I don't have time for the things I want to do with that body of yours this morning. I can't be late on my first day." He walked over to her, slipped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. "My God woman, I'll never get enough of you."

As she slid her hand down his chest, she smiled. When her hand reached his quickly hardening cock, she laughed as he gasped when she squeezed. "Sure you don't have time for a quickie?"

"Nothing about making love to you is quick," came his husky reply.

"Then don't make love to me this morning. Fuck me," she whispered in his ear before she nipped his lobe. Before she had time to think, she was spun around, her hands were firmly planted on the counter top. She felt Bull's cock plunge inside of her, his hands in a bruising grip on her hips as he pounded into her harder and faster than ever before.

"Oh God, yes, Jer. Fuck me. Fuck me hard," she panted out between thrusts.

Knowing he was about to cum, he reached down the front of his wife and swiped his thumb across her clit. He was amazed at how wet she was. Three flicks of her clit and he heard her scream as her body clamped down on his cock, preventing him from pulling out for a second. Feeling her heat rush over him, he lost any control he had and spilled inside her once again.

Laying his head on her back, he tried to control his breathing, "Damn woman. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the sex with you."

"I should hope not," she replied as he stood up.

He watched as she made her way to the shower. He was torn; part of him wanted desperately to join her and make love to her they way she deserved, but the other part knew he had to get to work. With a quick kiss, he told her he loved her, and headed to get dressed.

OOO

When Bull stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor, he was met by Tank and Ram. "Morning," he said.

Ram nodded as Tank said, "Morning," and turned towards his office. "Follow."

Bull and Ram followed Tank to the office. Once they stepped inside, Tank turned and said, "Ram is going to take you to the gun range today. You need to pass qualifications before you can be given a piece. Once the qualifications are done, come back up here and we'll see where to go after that."

"Sounds good," Bull replied and turned to follow Ram.

Down in the gun range, Ram opened up the gun cabinet. "There are 47 different types of guns in here. You need to disassemble, reassemble, load, shoot, disassemble, clean, reassemble, and put away each and every gun. You need to shoot three rounds from each gun. We can wait on the time quals for another time if you want, or you can do the time quals along with all the others right now. Up to you."

Bull looked at the guns hanging in front of him. Turning to Ram, he said, "Let's do the time quals as well."

Ram set the clock at zero and nodded to Bull. When Bull pulled the first gun out, Ram started the clock. He watched as Bull did everything he was told. Fifty minutes later, Bull had gone through all 47 guns and had the gun cabinet shut. Ram stopped the clock and pulled in the paper target.

Looking at the target, Ram whistled, "Damn. I think you just gave me a hard-on. One hundred forty-one bullets and only one fucking hole. Dude, you're the shit! I think you might have beaten everyone except for Ranger."

Bull smiled at Ram, "I doubt that."

Walking back up to the fifth floor, Ram slammed the target on Tank's desk, "Check that shit out. He fired a hundred and forty-one fucking bullets… only one hole."

Tank whistled, "Looks like Ranger's gonna have some competition." Placing the target in a file, Tank looked back at Bull, "Next up will be Bobby with your physical and then you'll have hand to hand combat with Lester."

"I have my papers from my last physical if that will help," Bull told him.

"No need. It's a requirement for every employee here. Bobby does all our physicals. We need him to have a comparison of his own."

Bull nodded and waited while Tank punched a few numbers on his phone. "Brown, Bull's all yours," he heard him say.

A few moments later, there was a knock on Tank's door and Bobby stepped in. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Bull said as he turned and followed Bobby down to the infirmary. Bobby poked and prodded Bull, made notes of all his scars and what type of injury. Bull was sure Bobby was going to ask a few questions, but when he didn't Bull had to ask.

"Aren't you going to ask how I received most of these?"

"No need. I can tell what most of them are from just by the way they look."

Bull looked like he didn't believe him, so Bobby demonstrated. "Take this one on your right shoulder blade, that was a knife wound. This one, just under your rib cage, that was a gun shot. Recently… I'd say within the last two to three months." Bobby moved down to Bull's left thigh, "This one is a gunshot, but the bullet is still lodged in there somewhere. Right below that is a knife wound; I'd venture to say from someone, most likely you, trying to take the bullet out." Bobby looked up at Bull, "How am I doing?"

Bull nodded, "Not bad. Damn, most doctors have to ask what they're from and when."

"Well," smirked Bobby, "I'm not most doctors. Do I need to continue to tell you what all your scars are from?" Bull shook his head and let Bobby go on.

After the physical was complete, Bobby handed Bull some basketball shorts, "Change into these, and then we'll go to the gym. Lester will be there to do your take down test.

Bull changed and made his way to the gym with Bobby's help. Lester was bouncing in the ring, waiting for his opponent. He was in the mood to spar and this is just what he needed; fresh meat.

Bull stepped in the ring and bumped fists with Lester. Backing into his corner, he waited until Bobby rang the bell. The two men circled each other; neither sure of the others first move, but unwilling to back down. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Bull faked a punch and did a leg sweep on Les. Les went down and quicker than he could blink, Bull was hovering over him.

Jumping to his feet, Les threw a few jabs to Bulls ribs, barely blocking a roundhouse kick to the head. Bobby kept an eye on the two, making sure no major damage was done. Lester and Bull went around for over an hour before Bobby called it even.

Lester and Bull bumped fists and climbed out of the ring, "Not bad, Bull," Lester commented on the way to the showers.

"You did pretty damn good, too," joked Bull.

After the two were showered and re-dressed, they jogged up the stairs to the fifth floor. Walking past the conference room, they heard Ranger bellow, "Bull, Santos." Heading in, they saw Tank, Bobby, and Ram.

"I believe I owe lunch to the four of you," Ranger said. "Bull, why don't you join us and we can discuss a few things." Bull nodded. "If you want, give your wife a call and see if she would like to meet up with you for lunch, get to meet some of the guys you work with."

"When and where? I'm sure she'd love it."

Ranger hung his head, "The guys want 5 Napkin Burger in South Beach. It's on Lincoln Road." Bull heard the men snicker as Ranger said where they were going; he wondered what that was about but decided to call his wife instead of asking.

Bull stepped out into the hall and pulled his phone from his hip. Dialing his home number, he waited.

"Hello?" came the voice he was waiting for on the third ring.

"Hey baby," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi Jer. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Listen, some of the guys are heading out to lunch and want to know if you'd like to meet us there."

"That sounds wonderful. I was just getting ready to look for something to eat. Where should I meet you?"

Bull told her the name of the place and told her he'd see her there when she arrived. Walking back into the conference room, he heard Lester giving Ranger a hard time. "Dude, you so owe us this lunch. Had you not lost the bet, then we'd be eating where you want. Which I guarantee would not be a burger joint."

Ranger growled and snatched his jacket off the back of the chair, "Head out."

Bobby, Lester, Tank, and Ram laughed on their way out of the room and down to the garage. Filling into two SUVs, they headed out to lunch at the greasiest burger joint around.

OOO

The men had just grabbed a table when the bells above the door chimed. Lester looked up as a curly haired brunette walked in wearing camo shorts and a green tank-top. Lester let out a low whistle, which caused Bull to turn around and look.

Smiling, Bull waved to his wife and she stepped up to him. Bull pulled a chair out for her and gave her a chaste kiss before she sat down. "I'm glad you could make it," he told her. Looking at the men, he introduced everyone. "Gentlemen, this is my wife, Silky. Silky, this is Ram, Lester, Tank, Bobby, and Ranger."

As she shook hands with the men, she smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all. However, only Jer gets to call me Silky. You all can call me Stephanie or Steph." As she shook Ranger's hand, she felt a spark travel up her arm and down her spine.

Ranger looked at her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Steph. I'm glad you could join us all for lunch."

The server came over to take the orders. As Stephanie was about to order for herself, Jeremiah spoke up, "She'll have the Caesar Salad with a diet coke."

Ranger watched as the smile slightly faded from Stephanie's face. It wasn't enough that anyone else would notice, but he was trained to notice the smallest of change.

"So Stephanie," Ranger began, "What type of work do you do?"

Setting her ice water back on the table, she replied, "I don't…"

"Silky stays at home and takes care of the house," smiled Bull as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She makes sure dinner is on the table when I get home and keeps the house nice and clean."

Stephanie smiled, but Ranger didn't think it was her best smile. "You know, if you ever want to work outside the home, we have some positions open. Do you have any computer experience?"

Stephanie began to nod, but stopped when she felt Bull's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Thank you for the offer, but I like staying at home."

The food was brought out and set in front of everyone. "Steph," Lester spoke up, "have you made many friends here yet?"

"No, I haven't. I don't have much time," she replied.

"Well, if you want, I can give you my sister's number. She knows the best places to shop around here and she loves people."

Stephanie looked at Bull and back to Lester, "Thank you, Lester. I'd like that."

Lester pulled his business card from his wallet and wrote his sister's number on the back. Handing it to Stephanie, he told her, "Call her any time. Her name is Sophia."

Stephanie slipped the card in her back pocket of her shorts and finished her lunch along with the rest of men at the table. When everyone was finished eating, Stephanie looked at the men, "It was a pleasure to meet all of you."

The guys all extended their hands and when she reached for Ranger's, she felt a jolt of electricity once again shoot through her body. "I hope you'll be joining us for the annual RangeMan Picnic next month," Tank told her.

"Well, get the info to Jer, and I'm sure we'll try," she smiled in response. Bull walked her out to her car, kissed her goodbye, and watched her pull from the lot before heading over to ride with the guys back to the office.


End file.
